A Year of Many Problems
by Michi-chanAKANumbuh34
Summary: Halloween party at the clubhouse? Yes, and everyone's invited! Even though it's Halloween there are stil couples! R&R Please! Couples: SM, HB, CP, SP, LT (Laura and Travis)
1. Last Day of August

Michi: Ohayo! I'm here to tell ya'll 'bout my story! It's a normal day at the clubhouse... or is it? When a magical comet comes by Earth strange things start to occur and it causes big problems for the ham-hams. What will they do as they wait for the comet to leave Earth's orbit? Just read to find out + also review my story! I totally want advice just... no flames...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro but...

Claimer: I do own this story!

Narrator: It's once again a beautiful day with the trees starting to change colors ever so slightly. Birds gathered in fields and children ran around in circles. It was near the end of summer vacation and every child was living life to the fullest. Now we cut to the clubhouse where everyone is sitting waiting for the big news Boss has.

Boss: (Walks in) Hamha! Now I know all of you want to hear the big news! There's a comet coming into Earth's orbit!

Hamtaro: Heke? Boss, why is that such big news?

Boss: Well, have you ever seen a comet?

Hamtaro: No...

Boss: So don't you want to see a comet?

Hamtaro: Sure! But why can't I wait for a different comet? What makes this one so special?

Boss: Well, this comet is supposedly the most beautiful comet in history!

Bijou: Well, I'm in if it's the most beautiful comet in history!

Everyone: Us too!

Hamtaro: Great! So when is it Boss? What time? What day?

Boss: Tonight, at 7:00pm!

Pashmina: But how will we leave our houses then?

Boss: Figure out a way! Just be there by 7:00pm! We'll meet at the fields!

Everyone: Ok!

Narrator: Everyone plays games and goes on adventures for the whole day and then go home to rest. Hamtaro lay in his cage dreaming about so many things.

Laura: Hamtaro! I can't believe tomorrow's September 1st! Summer just flew by! It feels like June 14th but it's really August 31st! (Sighs) I'm going over to Kana's so will you take care of the house Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: Heke?

Laura: Cya, Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Bye, Laura! Now what time is it? (Looks at clock) Bwaaaa! I forgot! I don't know how to tell time! (Studies the clock ) So... the big hand is the minute hand and the little one is the hour hand? Well, the little hand is on the 6 but the big hand is between the 6 and the 7! Wait, is it 7:30? No, I'm late! (Runs out of cage and to the clubhouse)

Boss: Snoozer, how do I look?

Snoozer: Why does it matter? Zu... zu...

Boss: (Fixes his fur a bit) I want to look good for Bijouwhen Itell her I lov...

Hamtaro: (Barges in) Hamha!

Boss: Bwaaaa! Hamtaro, why are you here?

Hamtaro: My clock said it was 7:30pm! Or it could have been 6:30pm... I don't know.

Boss: Hamtaro! (Sighs) Well, since you're here why don't you go make sure there are no cats or owls snooping around?

Hamtaro: (Getting pushed out the door) Wait, Boss!

Boss: Cya in 30 minutes, Hamtaro! (Pushes him out the door and closes the door) That was close!

Narrator: Hamtaro sat outside for a couple minutes drawing circles. He suddenly heard a voice in the distance and then a white hamster appeared. The hamster was waving. A couple seconds later Hamtaro recognized the hamster and waved back. It was Bijou. There was a cat's growl in the distance caused Bijou to sprint toward Hamtaro. As he began to run toward Bijou a cat cut him off.

Cat: Nyaa! (Runs toward Bijou)

Hamtaro: Ack!

Bijou: Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: (Grabs the cats tail) AH!

Cat: Nyaa! (Halts)

Hamtaro: (Climb to the top of the cat's head) Bijou, go to the clubhouse! (Pulls the cat's ears)

Cat: Nyaa! (Closes its eyes and runs toward the river) Nyaa!

Hamtaro: Oh boy. We're heading for the river! Kitty! Stop!

Cat: Nyaa! (Open eyes but falls in the water)

Hamtaro: (Jumps off ) OMG! That was close!

Narrator: Hamtaro carefully walked back to the clubhouse just as everyone was leaving. He trailed behind the group to the fields and they finally got there. They sat in 4 rows. First there was Cappy, Penelope, and Panda. The Second row was Howdy, Stan, Pashmina, and Dexter. The Third row was Oxnard, Snoozer, Maxwell, and Sandy. In the last row it was Boss, Bijou and Hamtaro.

Boss: Three... two... one! It's in the atmosphere! We'll be seeing it soon!

Pashmina: I see it! (Points to a bright sparkle in the sky)

Narrator: The sparkle grew and glitter flew down the sky. Colors appeared including some colors that were never know to human. Sparks flew from the comet in weird formations. No matter how colorful it was everyone couldn't help but to feel tired. Soon their eyes closed and fell asleep. They woke up the next morning pretty surprised. As they stretched their arms out they noticed not a paw but a human hand. As they looked at each other they only saw humans.

Penelope: Why are we human?

Pashmina: Penelope!

Penelope: Heke?

Maxwell: Wait... you don't talk... but we're not humans! Boss were did you find out about this comet?

Boss: On this flyer! (Hands him a tiny 3 inch flyer)

Maxwell: It says that this magical comet comes every 1000 years. It is a powerful comet that can cause weird stuff to occur. Everything will go back to normal once the comet leaves Earth's atmosphere in... 1 year!

Dexter: So we're stuck as humans for one year!

Maxwell: Afraid so...

Bijou: Where will we go?

Hamtaro: I don't know about you but I'm going to Laura's house! (Runs toward Laura's house and falls) I meant to do that! Gets up and carefully walks towards Laura's house

Sandy: I think I'll go to my owner's house too! (Slowly walks) (A/N: They never walked as humans so they need to get used to walking with long legs)

Everyone but Boss: Cya! (They all carefully walk different directions)

Boss: But what will I do?

Panda: Go check up on the clubhouse!

Boss: But... (Sighs and drags Snoozer back to the clubhouse)

Oxnard: Hey, you know! Walking isn't so hard!

Hamtaro: Yeah! I'm getting used to it! (Knocks on Laura's door)

Laura's mom: Hello? Opens door Hamtaro! (Hugs him) Nice to see you! I see you've made a friend already! What's your name?

Oxnard: Oxnard...

Laura's mom: Oh! You're Kana's cousin! Well come on in!

Hamtaro and Oxnard: Ok... (Walk in)

Laura: Cousin Hamtaro! (Runs to see him) Nice of you to visit! It's weird! All of my friends have cousins coming over for the year! Kana has Oxnard coming!

Oxnard: Hi!

Laura: I see you two have met! Oxnard, Kana's looking for you!

Oxnard: Ok! (Runs next door)

Laura: I have another friend named Maria who says her cousin is so sweet and you two will get along perfectly! I want to meet her also! (Grabs Hamtaro's hand and drags him to Maria's)

Maria: Hi, Laura! Hi, Hamtaro!

Bijou: Hello!

Laura: Hi, Bijou! I want you to meet someone!

Hamtaro: (walks toward Bijou) Hi, Bijou, I'm Hamtaro! (Smiles)

Bijou: Hi, Hamtaro! (Smiles and blushes)

Maria: (To Laura) Don't they make a cute couple?

Laura: (To Maria) Yup!

Michi: Well... that's how it begins! Now the ham-hams will go through some difficult challenges throughout the year! My next chapter will be about September and how the ham-hams survive school. So review this story please! Cya till next time!


	2. September

Michi: Chapter 2! This is all about September! Read... please! And a review would be nice! Now one person said to me, "I never heard a cat say, "Nyaa!" Well I may not have spelled it correctly but in Japan they think cats say "Nyaa" So since I'm a Japan freak I used that way! Clear things up for ya? Good!

Disclaimer: Just because I don't own Hamtaro doesn't mean I have to write a disclaimer every chapter!

Narrator: We find the ham-hams on their first day of school. They were split up into different classes so they weren't expecting to see many of their friends.

Kid 1: Did you hear about the two kids? Cappy and Penelope was it? Cappy's only 12 and he's in 8th grade.

Kid 2: Yeah! And Penelope's only 11 and she in 8th grade too!

Cappy: Come on, Penelope! It'll be fun! (Walks inside the class with Penelope)

Everyone: (Stares)

Penelope: Hello!

Everyone: (Stares)

Cappy: Come on Penelope! Let's just sit down! Everyone looks so mean!

Penelope: Ok... (They sit down in the front row with 2 seats next to them)

Pashmina: (Walks in) Hello? Penelope!

Penelope: Pashmina!

Pashmina: Why are you in 8th grade?

Cappy: Hi, Pashmina!

Pashmina: Why aren't you in 7th grade Cappy?

Cappy: They say I'm intelligent!

Pashmina: Ok... I never thought I'd see the day Cappy would be called intelligent! (Laughs very loudly)

Penelope: Pashmina!

Pashmina: Yeah?

Penelope: Stop laughing! Sit down! Everyone's staring!

Everyone: (Stares at Pashmina)

Pashmina: Ok, then! I'll just go sit down! (Sits down next to Penelope)

Narrator: Everyone talked and talked about really nothing. Some paper airplanes started flying and hit Pashmina's head. The bell rang and the door began to open. A man walked in.

Man: Hello, class! Take out your books, your binder, and a pen and do page 7 as I write my name on the board.

Class: Ok! (Everyone takes out a book, binder, and pen)

Pashmina: (Writes in her text book)

Cappy: Pashmina! You write the answers in the binder!

Pashmina: So what?

(The door flies open)

Hamtaro: I'm sorry I'm late! I couldn't find the room so I asked this teacher but she wouldn't stop talking to me about nothing and once she stopped talking the bell rang and...

Man: That's ok! Now go sit next to um...

Pashmina: Pashmina!

Man: Ok! So since it looks like everyone's here I'll tell you my name! I'm Mr. Hobolincolnstopataredlightpurpleiscoolormaybe...

Pashmina: How long is his name?

Cappy: How much can he write on the board?

Hamtaro: How can I spell that?

Penelope: I feel sorry for him because when he was a kid he had to spell out his name on tests! He must have been a total failure because the whole test was his last name!

Hamtaro: You're right!

Cappy: How do you think he became a teacher if he failed all his tests?

Penelope: I dunno!

Narrator: Everyone began doing every problem in their math books. The teacher continued to spell out his ridiculously long name. Soon the bell rang.

Hamtaro: I think I like school! No projects or homework in Math!

Narrator: The classes went differently. Some were boring like Spelling, some were easy like Gym, and others were funny like Math. The ham-hams wondered if he was still writing his name. Now we join another group of ham-hams at lunch.

Oxnard: Ahh! It's a nightmare!

Sandy: What?

Maxwell: He's scared of the food! He says it's poison.

Oxnard: Ahh! It burns!

Sandy: I see!

Oxnard: I mean! Look at this pizza! (Holds up a green, smelly pizza) Doesn't that look a little sickening?

Maxwell: Yeah... but I didn't get the pizza so I really don't care if it gives you food poisoning!

Oxnard: Gee... how nice of you...

Sandy: Well, I pack my, like, own lunch! (Holds up a paper bag) It's equipped with a turkey sandwich, sunflower seeds, a soda, and, like, the best brownies ever!

Oxnard: You have sunflower seeds! Could I have some, please?

Sandy: Well...

Oxnard: Oh come on!

Sandy: Oh fine! (Hands him a sunflower seed)

Oxnard: What? This is such a minuscule seed! (Eats it) But it's so delicious! (Licks hands) I need more! Sandy! Please! Give! (Shakes her) Me! (Shakes her more) MORE! (Shakes her very hard)

Maxwell: Oxnard! Calm down!

Oxnard: Must have! Sunflower! Seeds!

Sandy: You can have them! (Throws the bag to him and he starts to devour the seeds)

Maxwell: Man, he really needs some help.

Narrator: After school the ham-hams headed home. We now are joining another group of ham-hams on bus 13.

Panda: I hope we get home soon!

Bijou: Me too...

Howdy: No! Pashmina likes me!

Dexter: No me!

Howdy: What makes you think that?

Dexter: Well, I'm smart, nice, good looking, and don't make stupid jokes!

Howdy: Name one time I have made a bad joke!

Dexter: Let's see... today during Health class!

Howdy: Hey! That was a good joke!

Dexter: Yeah... right.

Howdy: You finally see what I'm talking about!

Dexter: No! I was being sarcastic!

Howdy: How do I know you're not being sarcastic about being sarcastic?

Dexter: Well, I... wait... what?

Howdy: You heard me!

Pashmina: And to think we could have avoided this whole fight.

Stan: Yeah...

Pashmina: Oh, hi Stan! Where's Sandy?

Stan: Cheerleading practice... Where's Penelope?

Pashmina: Soccer try outs!

Bijou: Really? Great!

Howdy: Well why don't you just ask her Dexter?

Dexter: Fine! I will!

Pashmina: Ask me what?

Howdy: How did you know we were talking about you? Oh, never mind! Dexter has something to ask you!

Dexter: No I don't!

Howdy: Sure you do!

Pashmina: Just ask me, Dexter!

Dexter: Fine... Pashmina... (Blushes) Who do you... like?

Pashmina: (Blushes) Well... I like... I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but...

Howdy: Yes?

Dexter: Yes?

Stan: Yes?

Pashmina: I like... Stan!

Stan: (Blushes) I...

Howdy and Dexter: (On the verge of tears) Well...

Stan: I...

Pashmina: (Smiles) I like you, Stan... I like you a lot!

Stan: I like you too!

Dexter: At least... she's happy... right Howdy?

Howdy: (Crying on Dexter's shoulder) Why!

Bus Driver: Ok! Last stop! Everyone off!

Narrator: So everyone was having an ok start of the year! Except Boss!

Boss: Boy it sure is boring here at the clubhouse!

Narrator: But he managed to live through September! Who knows! Maybe October will be better for him!

Michi: How was it? This chapter was a little insane ! At least I added that bus scene! It brought some romance to the story! I'm sorry all you Dexter&Pashmina or Howdy&Pashmina fans! Don't hate me! Anyone who doesn't hate me R&R please!


	3. October

Michi: I'm back! I just wrote my 3rd fic! R&R please!I have reviews!This chapter will be about October so read about the Halloween party! CYA!

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are meant to be funny but once you run out of ideas you start just putting "I don't own this show" but I don't own this show anywho!

Narrator: Everyone was getting ready for Halloween! Lights were set up and decorations were everywhere! Hamtaro was pretty bored that Wednesday and decided to go to the clubhouse.

Hamtaro: Boss? Are you here? (Walks around the tree where the clubhouse would be)

Boss: (Up in the tree) Yeah!

Hamtaro: What'cha doin' up there?

Boss: (Jumps down to the ground) I'm building a clubhouse!

Hamtaro: Heke? What about the old one?

Boss: I couldn't find it! I know it's somewhere but I'm building a new one! Up in that tree! (Points up) All I need to do is build a ladder and everything's set!

Hamtaro: Awesome! So... how many people do you think can fit in there?

Boss: I dunno! (Thinks for a second) Probably about 30 people...

Hamtaro: (Eyes widen) 30 PEOPLE!

Boss: (Shrugs) I had all September and October!

Hamtaro: Do you think... for Halloween... we could have a party?

Boss: A costume party?

Hamtaro: No... a normal party! Just with a scarier theme! Ghosts... you know! That stuff!

Boss: Sure... but only if you help me get ready for the party! I need food, decorations, guests...

Hamtaro: I already have guests!

Boss: The Ham-hams... I know!

Hamtaro: Yeah, but some other people too!

Boss: Ok, Hamtaro! So who are you gonna bring?

Hamtaro: Well, you, me, Bijou (Blushes to himself), Pashmina, Sandy, Penelope, Cappy, Panda, Oxnard, Maxwell, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Laura, Kana, June, Kylie, Maria, Travis, and that's about it!

Boss: (Writing this all down) Ok... got it!

Hamtaro: Great! Now I'll tell everyone to come on Friday! You get ready for the party! (Runs off waving)

Boss: Wait! I need help!

Hamtaro: I swing by later! Cya!

Boss: (Desperately looks at Hamtaro running away) Oh well...

Narrator: As Boss waited for Hamtaro to return the others waited in the gym to hear Hamtaro's decision on the party!

Bijou: Where is he!

Sandy: (Getting off her cell phone) Don't worry Bijou! He said he's on his way back here!

Laura: Wait! Is he using_ **MY **_cell phone?

Oxnard: Um... no! He borrowed **_MINE!_**

Kana: OXNARD! **_I _**let **_YOU _**borrow **_MY _**cell phone!

Maria: WHAT? I let you borrow **_MY_** cell phone while yours was at the repair shop!

Bijou: But I thought you borrowed a cell phone from Hamtaro, Maria!

Maria: Oh... so I did!

Hamtaro: Hey! (Walks in) I got great news on the party!

Cappy: So!

Hamtaro: We're gonna have a Halloween par-tay!

Everyone: HORRAY!

Hamtaro: BUT! We need to help Boss!

Laura: You mean that private school kid?

Hamtaro: Yeah... (Sweatdrop)

Cappy: (To Hamtaro) Since we did Boss go to school?

Hamtaro: (To Cappy) Every since I made it up! (To everyone) Ok, let's get a move on!

Oxnard: Will there be food at the party?

Pashmina: Well no duh! But we are not bringing sunflower seeds!

Oxnard: --()

Everyone: HAHAHA!

Narrator: The group walked to the clubhouse. They really were surprised to see Boss working on a ladder.

Bijou: Hello, Boss!

Boss: (Stops working) Um... hi, Bijou! (Blushes)

June: You knew him already?

Bijou: Uh... um...

Cappy: (Interrupts) We visited him before!

Boss: Yeah! So, I guess you all know who I am but I don't know who all of you are so...

June: I'm June! (Points to Laura) That's Laura! (Points to Kana) There is Kana! (Points to Maria) That's Maria! (Points to Travis) There is Travis! But... where's Kylie? Whatever!

Hamtaro: Ok, so know we all know each other let's plan that par-tay!

Boss: Alright!

Narrator: The group was split up. Half of the girls worked on decorations. The other girls worked on music. Half of the guys worked on food while the other guys planned the lights and junk. Halloween was getting closer and it was now Thursday, the day before Halloween.

Boss: Great!

Pashmina: This looks fantastic! Marvelous!

June: I must agree! When we teepee the house it does make the place look like it is covered in spider webs!

Laura: (Studies the clubhouse) Cool!

Stan: That... is awesome!

Penelope: (Watch buzzes) Huh? Oh! I guess it's time to go home! It's 9:00pm and my bedtime is 9:30pm! Cya!

Pashmina: I'd better go with her!

Boss: Why?

Pashmina: To make sure she gets home ok, to keep her company, because my bedtime is 9:30! (Runs fast after Penelope)

Hamtaro: Why don't you have to leave, June?

June: I received an extension on my bedtime! It's 10:00pm!

Narrator: The gang straightened up and set out the food and the thousands of CDs. They promised to go to the party right after school. Pashmina and Penelope got home safely. Instead of going straight to sleep they talked a little while.

Penelope: You're hiding something from me!

Pashmina: Huh? What? What would I be hiding from you?

Penelope: Lots of stuff! Maybe a bad grade you got on a test, or a stupid thing you said, or a boyfriend!

Pashmina: Who told you! I mean... what would give you that idea?

Penelope: I dunno... Maybe I heard it around, or someone told me, or I wheedled it out of Howdy...

Pashmina: (Sighs)

Penelope: Tell me...

Pashmina: Fine... we were on the bus... Dexter and Howdy were fighting and Howdy dared Dexter to tell me who I liked... I didn't want to hurt their feelings but I said... I like... Stan!

Penelope: Oh! Now why didn't you want me to know?

Pashmina: I thought you wouldn't understand! I mean everyone, meaning the ham-hams, likes someone except Panda, Cappy, and you! Even Laura likes Travis!

Penelope: Wait a sec. You thought I don't have a crush on someone!

Pashmina: Yeah? Who?

Penelope: Well... you know! (Whispers quietly in her ear) I like... (To hard to hear)

Pashmina: Really?

Penelope: Yup!

Pashmina: You know... (The door opens and Pashmina bolts to her bed)

June: Where is Kylie?

Penelope: (Sits up in her bed) In the kitchen!

June: Thanks!

Narrator: Pashmina is the only one besides Penelope who knows who Penelope likes, Kylie is in trouble with June, and the Halloween party is tomorrow! School the next day was a blast! Candy, awesome movies, music, games, and chatting about stuff. Right after school the gang ran home changed into jeans and a shirt. They actually tried to look absolutely pathetic but at a wacky Halloween par-tay they looked pretty darn normal.

The DJ: Yo, yo, yo! Are ya'll ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

DJ: I can't hear ya!

Everyone: YEAH!

DJ: Then let's get this party started! (Music starts playing and everyone dances)

Penelope: (To Cappy) Hey!

Cappy: Hey! Great party!

Penelope: The party just started a second ago!

Cappy: Well... it's great so far!

Penelope: (Sweatdrop) Sure!

(Over with Pashmina)

Pashmina: (To Stan) Stan...

Stan: Yeah?

Pashmina: Don't you think Penelope and Cappy make a cute couple?

Stan: A 6th grader and a 7th grader? Why them?

Pashmina: No reason! I'm just asking.

Stan: (Looks over to where Cappy and Penelope were dancing who where laughing and dancing and having a good time together) Well... to tell you the truth then, I'd have to say yes!

Pashmina: I think so too!

Stan: (Looks at her) Really?

Pashmina: I wasn't supposed to tell you but Penelope have a tiny crush on Cappy!

Stan: A tiny one?

Pashmina: Well a normal one... (Stan raises one eyebrow) OK it's a mad huge one!

Stan: Yeah... it's so obvious! She is always talking to him and their always together! Almost like you and me!

Pashmina: (Looks at Stan) Yeah...

(Over with Bijou)

Hamtaro: Man! This is such a great party!

Bijou: Oui! I agree! This is wonderful! Fits Halloween perfectly!

Boss: Yeah!

Hamtaro: Wha! Boss? How long were you there?

Boss: Just came! (a slow song starts) So Bijou, may I have this dance?

Bijou: (Blushes) Sure! (They hold hands and go to the dance floor)

Hamtaro: (Sighs)

Oxnard: Hey! Hamtaro, why aren't you out there with Bijou?

Hamtaro: Huh? Oh, hi Oxi! I dunno...

Oxnard: Well, you can't let Boss take Bijou from you! I'm telling you that you have to ask Bijou to dance the next slow song!

Hamtaro: Ok...

Oxnard: What's wrong?

Hamtaro: What if she doesn't like me?

Oxnard: Hamtaro, she has to! You're handsome, charming, and you like her! Ask her! (Song stops and another slow song comes on) Go!

Hamtaro: (To Bijou while blushing madly) Hey, would you like to dance?

Bijou: (Also blushing) Why sure! (Walks back to the dance floor with Hamtaro) You're a great dancer!

Hamtaro: Thanks, you too!

Bijou: (Calmly sighs) Hamtaro... do you like me?

Hamtaro: Of course, Bijou! Isn't the meaning of friends someone you like?

Bijou: No, that's not what I mean... I'm just saying... I love you!

Hamtaro: ... (Looks to the side and sees Boss talking to Oxnard and Panda) I love you too... (Leans toward her and she leans toward him and they kiss!)

(With Laura)

Laura: (To Maria) Oh, my God! Maria!

Maria: Yeah! I know! Bijou and Hamtaro!

Laura: Why can't Travis love me like that?

Maria: Well, he's coming straight for us! I'll leave you 2 alone! (Leaves)

Laura: Hi... Travis!

Travis: Hey, awesome party!

Laura: I know! Isn't it!

Travis: I know this is a little random but I wanted to ask you if you would... (Clock strikes 12mn so I can't go any farther! It is officially November but meanwhile Sandy and Maxwell were talking)

Maxwell: Sandy? This party has been insanely... insane!

Sandy: Agreed! Hamtaro dancing with Bijou! Oxnard never even touching the food table! It's freaky!

Maxwell: Yeah! And the strangest thing is that Stan and Pashmina are now the only ones not dancing! Hahaha!

Sandy: Despite the fact everyone has been so strange I'm glad I came to the party. Especially since Stan was going out with Pashmina! I don't have to worry about him anymore! Hahaha!

Maxwell: Well, come on! We're just standing here! Let's go party!

Narrator: Yes, the party was great. Everything seemed to have worked out. Hopefully we will find out what Travis was about to tell Laura! Stay tuned!

Michi: Wonderful! I hope I get more reviews! November is comin' soon! C U all! L8ter!


End file.
